Finally Victorious
by picksee stix
Summary: Tori is now back to having a violent reputation at school and is now sentenced to anger management with Beck as her sponsor.


Hi, this is my first time writing a romance and I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I will make the other chapters longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and if I did Beck would be with Tori and not with Jade.

Warning: I do not like Jade, so there will be eventual Jade bashing. There will also be lemons in later chapters.

Summary: Tori, who has liked Beck since her very first day at Hollywood Arts, has a huge bight with her sister Trina in the school parking lot and is caught by the school's councilor, Lane Alexander. Lane, who still does not know that Jade faked the injury she got when Tori "hit" her with the cane, decides that Tori and Trina (who constantly blows up) are in desperate need of some serious anger management and picks the two calmest boys in the school, Beck and Andre. Beck, who is the calmer of the two is assigned to the more "violent" Vega and Andre to Trina. Will, Tori be able keep her hands off of the extremely handsome man she is now forced to spend quite a bit of time with? Or will she fail and suffer the wrath of Jade?

Prologue

'_I love you.' The words were whispered slowly and carefully, making sure that there could be no mistakes as to what was said. The feel of his breath against her ear as he said it sent shivers down her spine, or was it the words he said that did that? Tori couldn't tell anymore. All she knew was that she wanted to hear them again, over and over until voice wore out and he could not say them anymore. She turned in his arms, looked up and into his chocolate brown eyes that held so much love. She felt herself leaning closer to him, tilting her head up and parting her lips slightly in invitation, begging him for a kiss. He leaned forward, mumbling that he loved her one more time, their lips only a breath away…._

'_Beck'_

…_their lips touched in the sweetest kiss. Beck's lips were soft, his hands tender as they slid up and down her sides. She gasped as his tongue slid along her bottom lip, asking for entrance and she opened for him, sliding her tongue alongside of his; touching, tasting, learning. Her first kiss belonged to this man, this man whom she has loved since her first day at Hollywood Arts. Their tongues danced, their hands roamed. His chest was so hard and his shoulders were so broad. She felt him thread his fingers through her hair, softly pulling her head back so he could have access to her soft neck. His kisses left a trail of fire along her skin, and she felt the burn down to her toes. When he nibbled softly on her pulse point, she heard a soft moan, vaguely realizing that it was hers. His hands moved down to her hips, pulling her closer, their chests touching and his arousal pressed against her stomach._

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Tori bolted up straight in bed, her dream ended by the blaring of her alarm clock. Balling her hand into a fist, she smashed her tiny fist into her alarm clock and squeaked when it hurt her hand and still did not shut off. She glared at the small loud, annoying object filling her room with noise and interrupting her dreams of a certain taken classmate. Sighing, after deciding it had made enough noise, she reached over and turned off the alarm clock.

"Can't you let me be happy and dream? You _always_ go off at the best parts."

She'd been having that dream again and again. The dream of her and Beck, where he told her that he loved her and looked at her like she was God's gift to the universe. Dreams were supposed to be things you truly desired subconsciously, right? What happened when you wanted something so bad that you not only saw it in your dreams, but every time you pulled away from reality for just a little while? One of these days Jade was going to catch her eyeing Beck, and then there would be nothing anyone could do to save her. Jade already hated her, she did not need to give Jade an even bigger reason to want to murder her.

"TORI? YOU UP YET?" her sister Trina's voice came through the door.

"I'M UP!" she yelled. Well, might as well get up and face another day pining over someone she couldn't have.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The bell at Hollywood Arts rang, the tell-tale sound of another school day starting and reminding two sisters that they were currently late to class.

"What took you so long to get dressed? We wouldn't be late now if you hadn't taken twenty five minutes to pick out jeans and a shirt." Trina said, angry that her sister had made her late to school. Again.

Tori stopped and turned to look at her sister, a look of surprise on her face. "What do you mean I made us late? I'm not the one who took forty five minutes to straighten, curl, and then re-straighten my hair because it hadn't curled right. And you know what? You missed a curl!"

Trina stared at her for a minute, shocked, and then lunged. The girls pulled each other's hair, scratched and bit into whatever they could reach, rolled around on the ground to try and pin the other underneath. The only thing that stopped them was the clearing of someone's throat. They looked up, Lane's angry face looking down at them. They looked at each other, finally realizing that they had started a fight on school grounds.

"You two ladies wanna tell me what's goin' on?" he asked, disapproval written clear as day all over his face.

They looked at each other again, "She started it!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Lane's office was a calm place to be in, when he wasn't squirting lotion all over your face. Tori and Trina had been told to go straight to his office while he explained to their teachers why they were absent and to get some help, whatever that meant. So here they sat, waiting not so patiently in his office, wondering whether or not he'd call their parents. A few more minutes passed and they were getting more and more impatient by the minute. Trina looked ready to storm out, and Tori was sure she looked the same. This was ridiculous! It wasn't like they had done something terrible, just a small fight with each other. Was it that hard to explain to teachers something that simple? And was help really necessary?

The door opened and the sisters looked to the door as Lane walked in, quickly followed by Andre and Beck. God Beck looked gorgeous, with his hair tussled like he had just gotten out of bed and his shirt just tight enough to show off his body but not enough to hug it. And the way his jeans hugged his – 'What are you THINKING Tori? Jade will murder you!' Tori's eyes snapped back up to Beck's face in time to see the flash of amusement in his eyes. Wait, why was he amused? Had he seen her staring? No, he was probably just getting his jollies off of seeing his friend's good girl reputation get shattered by her episode in the parking lot.

Lane looked at them, clearing his throat to get their attention. "Ladies, I believe it's time for some anger management. These two have offered to be your sponsors, lucky for you. Now, we'll be meeting once a week to see how things are going and I'll be asking your sponsors if you've been giving them any trouble and if you've been getting into any trouble, any questions?"

Tori stood, anger flashing in her eyes. "Anger management? I don't need anger management. I've never even had anger problems!" Why on Earth would anyone think she, of all people, needed anger management?

The look Lane sent her had her sitting back down in seconds. "If your actions against Ms. West last month weren't proof enough for you, then your fight this morning and your outburst just now should be. Trina, you'll be working with Andre, and Tori, you're with Beck. I want to see you guys in my office Friday, first thing in the morning. Don't be late." and with that, Lane explained what the sponsors' duties were and kicked them out of his office with a note saying when he had dismissed them.

She walked alongside Beck to Mr. Sikowits's class, trying to keep her mind off of the fact that she would have to spend time alone with him now that he was her sponsor. It was bad enough just having to deal with her feelings and dreams when they hung out with the group, but now she had to be _alone_ with him? How was she going to deal with it when every move he made, every breath he took, and every word he said made her feel things she'd never felt before and made her tingle in places she never knew tingled?


End file.
